


One Day Makes All The Difference

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Everlasting Bonds [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Multi, poly for the win!, yes all those ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: With new villains on the rise, Berk facing the largest overpopulation issue in its history, and a new Night Fury drawing Toothless’s attention, Hiccup will have to face his biggest challenge yet if he wants to get his family and his tribe out of this together and in one piece. At least he won’t have to do it all alone.The solution? It’s time to move.(This is my fix it fic. For what you ask? The third movie. Just...all of it. Read prologue for reasons why.)(Edit: This is on hiatus until after the movie comes out on dvd. I need the material in front of me to repair it piece by piece. For a quick fix of the ending of the movie, see the second fic in this set.)





	1. My Prologue Monologue

This is my explanation for why this fic was written at all, as well as a rant about the issues in the third movie. For the actual story, please proceed to chapter two, (which will be up within the hour if you are reading this as I first post it). Sorry about this bit, feel free to skip it.

—————

This is in response to the third film, because...f*** that s****y f***ing ending. Ahem, with that bit of aggression out of the way, let me explain. Even though they emphasized the fact that the riders of Berk had to do near daily dragon freedom raids to avoid any dragons remaining imprisoned or being killed, suddenly they took down one crime syndicate and all the raids went poof. O yes, because those were the only snatchers in existence. It’s not like Vigo, Drago, or the majority of their enemies turned allies were attempting to catch or steal dragons or anything. (I hope my sarcasm is apparent.)

Not to mention that by sending their dragons away it may protect their sector, but not dragons as a whole, as Hiccup implied. After all, there were dozens of islands discovered with a variety of dragons, all of whom are still out there, including some they are allied with. Sure sucks that they have no way to help the remaining dragons if they get attacked. Not to mention that since those dragons were obviously not in the flock, nor evacuated to the hidden world, the only reason I could see for them no longer being up top (as Hiccup implied in the narrated epilogue) is because Berk abandoned them and they were hunted to extinction in the aftermath of the film, leaving the hidden world as the only remaining dragon sanctuary. Our hero’s did stop fighting the bigger battle, after all. At least they got their peaceful, SEPARATED happy ending. 

Because o yes, that’s happy. Spend three films and 150+ episodes establishing these people’s deep, interpersonal bonds with these dragons and make the happy ending them all being separated forever. Our mains and their dragons, who broke all social boundaries to be together. The villagers and their dragons, who both overcame a boatload of prejudices to form those bonds. And ESPECIALLY Fishlegs and that baby he was raising! Who now won’t even remember the daddy that loved him so much (even if he really shouldn’t have brought him to the battlefield). 

Not to mention that, good to know, the tv series is officially not canon. Sweet. So no Heather for Fishlegs, no Dagger or Mala or any of the Outcasts as allies. Just little old Berk alone in the archipelago with nothing but dragon hunters. Good to know. 

 

So with all of that in mind, I’ve decided to rewrite it. The whole movie! I’m including the tv series, I’m including their RESPONSIBILITIES, and if I wasn’t too lazy to go back and rewatch the whole cartoon series, I’d probably rewrite movie 2 as well. 

*huff* *puff* Please enjoy.


	2. One Day Makes All the Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, here we go! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I work nights, time for bed!

Hiccup groans as he collapses in his bed, foot aching after the days events. Toothless ignored his own slab for the moment in favor of crawling next to his human, cooing comfortingly. He curled around him, covering him with his wing. Hiccup turns into him, his warm scales soothing this time of year, the short warm months on Berk having fled once again. He rubs that wonderful spot just below Toothless’ neck frills, enjoying the happy way he trills in response. Normally they’d fool around or just goof off before bed, maybe even practice communicating like his mom has been teaching them, but neither of them had much energy after today. 

Another day, another batch of dragons rescued. The battle, like usual, had been entirely luck - and dragon strength. The twins had been mostly useless, Snotlout had managed to injure himself (no enemy needed), and Fishlegs was still so enamored with the runt of Meatlugs most recent litter that he was finding excuses to bring him on dragon rescue raids! Hiccup thought he’d done fairly well himself, but if it wasn’t for Astrid and his mom, he wasn’t sure how they’d survive some days. Purely from the dragons, probably, and that wasn’t fair to them. They definitely were a long ways away from a successful stealth mission. 

Training wasn’t even his biggest issue though. O no, that had to be the population issues. Ask him five, even just two years ago, and he’d have never believed you if you told him that they’d run out of space to put dragons on Berk. The whole island! They’d multistory built the whole island! Wood is not sturdy enough for that either, resulting in many, many broken or toppled buildings. Every house on Berk was brand new. Stone wasn’t an option either, they’d quarried out as far down as they safely could last year in an attempt to keep up, so stone was out. Any further down and they risked flooding the tunnels, or weakening the islands base. 

Dagger and Mala had helped house some of them, helped rescue quite a few too, but their islands were even smaller then Berk and nowhere near as well equipped. The Outcasts were overpopulated to begin with, so they couldn’t really help at all. Not to mention Astrid shot his best idea down like it was a pipe dream.

Hiccup groaned, getting a question noise in response from Toothless. “What are we going to do, bud? We’re running out of space.” He asked, scratching at Toothless again. Toothless started a soothing purr in response, and Hiccup sighed. Looks like he didn’t have a good idea either. The noise was comforting though.

Toothless did eventually respond though, in a set of sounds Hiccup had only recently learned to recognize. “Love, support, comfort. Support, other half of me.” Hiccup smiled at that, nuzzling closer. 

“Thanks bud.” Pipe dream...no, no it wasn’t! His father had always believed in it, and most sailors tales had a spot of truth. If both Haddock men believed in it, and Toothless believed in and supported him, then there was no reason not to try. Even if they couldn’t find the hidden world, their world was plenty big. Surely they’d find an island even larger then Berk if they traveled far enough. Staying here, staying on Berk, was only holding their village back! Berk wasn’t the land anyway, it was the people, and for the first time in generations these old Vikings needed room to grow! 

Hiccup jumped up, excited, grabbing papers, ignoring Toothless’ questioning noises for a minute. He needed to write this down! (As usual, one of his better ideas came to him when sleep deprived, admittedly making him even more so.) Tomorrow morning he would give a speech addressing their entire village. It was time for Berk to relocate, and where better, then the hidden world.

—————

One day. One day makes all the difference. 

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the infamous Grimmel the Grisley was on his way. Unbeknownst to Grimmel, all of Berk was on their way out. By the time he arrived the next day all of Berk was gone, an empty husk of its former self. They left no crumb of food behind, no valuables or tools. Wherever they were going, it was obvious they weren’t planning to return anytime soon. This made Grimmel’s life much easier, as far as he was concerned. They’d abandoned their only fortified base, and it hadn’t been enough to keep him out either. Now all he had to do was track them, and it was only a matter of time.


End file.
